


Mine

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter was Tony's, even if they hadn't met yet.





	Mine

Peter looked up from his textbook and blank notebook at the sound of a man clearing his throat. The teen looked at the man with wide eyes. "Um yes? May I help you?" Peter stuttered out.

Said man smirked with humor, "No it's quite alright. Do you mind if I sit next to you? My legs are killing me. And there are no other seats available."

Peter looked around and saw that indeed all of the benches in the Landry Mat were full. "Oh, uh, sure." The teen quickly moved his homework out of the way and onto his lap to make room for the brown-haired man.

"Thanks." The man sighed as he sat down. Peter gave him a smile before looking back to his textbook.

"Having troubles?" The man questioned, when he noticed that the doe-eyed teen been staring at the same problem for five minutes.

"Haha, yeah geometry is hard." Peter laughed.

"I can help. I was sort of a brainy act when I was in high school." The man offered.

"Really? That'll be great. Thank you." Peter beamed.

"Whats your name kid?"

"Peter Parker."

"Tony."

The two spent hours on Peter's homework. Chip bags and empty soda bottles were scattered around them. Peter was surprised that no one seemed to mind. In face everyone around them seemed nervous.

Peter now realized that when Tony sat down the aura in the Landry Mat seemed tense. Nervousness suddenly filled Peter as he spotted someone outside carrying a gun at his hip. He looked at Tony and noticed the man had a pocket knife on him.

"I should probably go check on the wash." Peter said getting up.

"Aw, where's the rush? We were just starting to get to know each other." Tony pouted.

Peter flushed and played with his hands in embarrassment. Not noticing the dark look that flashed in Tony's eyes when he did that. "It's a school night."

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me." Tony growled taking Peter's arm in his hand. "Don't worry, I won't hurt a pretty little hair on your head. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Tony purred.

Peter shook under the weight of Tony's hungry eyes on him. "Please sir, I have to get back."

Tony made a 'tch' sound and pulled the boy even closer, "Your mine now honey. There's no going back."

"Boss, car is ready." A man in a black suit said. It was the same one who had the gun.

"Great. Let's get a move on." Tony smiled at Peter.

"Where are you taking me?" Peter breathed the question.

"Your new home." Tony answered with a wicked grin on his face.


End file.
